HappYness
by Tetsuwa Shuuhei
Summary: Kebahagian, itulah yang setiap orang selalu cari dalam hidup. Mayoritas orang merasa ‘bahagia’ ketika bersama pasangan mereka. Well, tidak semua orang tentunya… tidak untuk Kanji Tatsumi.


—**Disclaimer—  
****SMT: Persona 4**

Kebahagian, itulah yang setiap orang selalu cari dalam hidup. Mayoritas orang merasa 'bahagia' ketika bersama pasangan mereka. Well, tidak semua orang tentunya… tidak untuk Kanji Tatsumi.

WARNING: SPOILER, OOC, gaje, ancur, inti cerita tidak jelas, dll.

Kanji's POV

* * *

Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4

—Happ**y**ness—

*

Inspired by:

Pursuit of Happ**y**ness, made by Will Smith

Pursuit of Happ**y**nes, written by Chris Gardner

*

Characters:

Kanji Tatsumi

*

Genre:

Angst / Friendship

* * *

Banyak orang terlihat sangat bahagia ketika bersama dengan pasangan mereka, mereka bisa tertawa dengan senyum yang lebar dan tidak dipaksakan. Banyak juga yang terlihat sangat senang ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama kawan dan sahabat mereka. Banyak sekali alasan sepele yang bisa membuat orang merasa bahagia.

Untukku? Yang jelas yang pertama dan kedua tidak masuk hitungan…

Aku selalu sendiri. Yah, bukannya karena aku ingin dan aku suka, tapi karena tidak seorangpun sudi mendekatiku. Para laki-laki lari melihatku, para perempuan menertawakanku. Mereka semua sama buruknya!!

Itulah semacam 'kepercayaan' yang terus kupegang didalam hidupku, hingga dia datang dalam hidupku—walau secara tidak sengaja.

Ya dia, Naoto Shirogane… detektif pendek bertopi itu.

Mei tahun lalu, dia datang ke Inaba… sebagai seorang specialist yang dikirim oleh kepolisian pusat untuk menangani kasus pembunuhan yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku yang pertama kali ditemuinya sebagai sumber informasi dalam kasus ini, ada banyak orang lain yang dipikir secara logika,lebih cocok ditemui—Naoki Konishi contohnya! Dia merupakan adik dari korban kedua 'kan?

Tapi nyatanya tidak, dia menemuiku…

Waktu itu aku sungguh heran, kenapa ada orang yang berani bersosialisasi secara langsung kepadaku—dengan tidak memedulikan segala rumor tentangku. Apa mungkin bocah ini terlalu bodoh untuk mengenaliku? Atau dia terlalu kuper untuk tau segala rumor tentangku?

…….Aku tidak mau tahu akan hal itu, yang jelas aku merasa…. Senang?

Tidak banyak yang kuingat, segalanya berlalu sangat cepat esoknya, bagaimana aku bertemu dia di depan gerbang Yasogami high, bagaimana aku berjalan mengobrol dengannya tentang pembunuhan berantai yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi di Inaba, dan bagaimana aku mengejar dua orang aneh yang membuntutiku, aku tidak ingat…

Yang kuingat hanyalah ketika aku terbangun, aku sudah berada ditempat seperti sauna, dan seorang diriku yang lain yang hanya menggunakan celana T-string.

Entah bagaimana makhluk berwujud sepertiku itu bisa disitu, dia seenaknya saja mengucapkan hal-hal yang bisa dibilang ngawur. Bagaimana 'dia' mengatakan bahwa aku menipu diriku sendiri, bahwa aku membenci perempuan yang sombong, dan cengeng, tapi menggosipkanmu dibelakang dan menyebarkan berbagai macam dusta.

"Kau suka menjahit? Kau seperti banci!"

"Menggambar itu tidak pantas untukmu.."

"Tetapi kamu itu laki-laki…"

"kamu tidak bertingkah seperti laki-laki.."

"Kenapa kamu tidak jantan?"

"Apa yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang pria?"

"Apa yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang yang jantan?"

"Perempuan itu… sangat mengerikan…."

Sejauh ini aku setuju pada sebagian besar perkataannya itu. Benar, aku memang pernah mendengar hal-hal seperti itu dutujukan kepadaku. Dia juga benar, apa yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang pria? Apa yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang yang jantan?

Dan 'diriku' itu mengamuk, ia berubah menjadi… sesuatu yang tidak mau aku ingat. Yang aku tahu, segala kekuatan didalam tubuhku mendadak lenyap, tubuhku terasa lemas, tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan.

Lalu, mereka hadir, orang-orang yang sejak saat itu bisa aku panggil dengan kata 'teman'

.

.

Pertempuran itu berlangsung begitu seru, keempat orang dan satu beruang (?) atau makhluk berkostum beruang itu melakukan perlawanan yang sengit, bahkan mereka berhasil mendesak 'diriku' itu. Kupikir, mereka pasti menang.

"Minggir dari jalanku!! Apakah salah melakukan segala sesuatu yang aku suka?!"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, memang benar perkataan 'diriku' itu. Selama ini orang-orang selalu menertawakanku karena aku suka menjahit. Generasi turun generasi, menjahit adalah pekerjaan keluargaku—dan aku bangga padanya. Ayahku sudah meninggal, ibuku sudah cukup tua, dan aku adalah anak tunggal. Kurasa tidaklah salah untuk mempelajari apa yang sudah bertahun-tahun mereka lakukan.

Dan 'diriku' yang sedang bertarung kurasa juga berpikir demikian, ia kemudian melancarkan serangan bernama 'forbidden murmur' yang meracuni keempat orang itu. Tapi orang-orang itu masih bertahan, sebenarnya kenapa mereka bisa senekat itu? Kenapa tidak membiarkanku sendiri saja? Seperti yang semua orang lakukan…

"Aku tahu bahwa kalian semua berpikir bahwa aku ini aneh!! Dalam lubuk hati kalian, kalian tidak menerimaku!! Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan kalah!!"

Sekali lagi, aku dibuat 'diriku' sendiri terkejut. Aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan bagian 'kalian tidak menerimaku' tapi aku lebih dibuatnya terkejut pada bagian 'aku tidak akan kalah'. Apakah selama ini aku pernah 'bertarung' seperti itu?

Kemudian 'diriku' itu melancarkan serangan terakhirnya—dan terkuatnya, 'fanatical spark' sebuah petir dalam bentuk bulatan ungu jumlah banyak menyerang mereka semua. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka belum jatuh juga?

Dan 'diriku' itu jatuh tergeletak.

.

.

Pertempuran itu berakhir, 'diriku' itu berhasil mereka jatuhkan. Aku tidak percaya dengan yang kulihat dan kudengar ini, segala isi hatiku dibeberkannya dengan seenaknya. Dan lagi 'diriku' itu masih dapat bangun….

"Yaiks!! Makhluk itu masih berdiri kuma!! Kanji, masih menolaknya"

"Yah, tidak heran dengan orang sebanyak ini yang menyaksikannya…"

Keras kepala.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa—tidak adakah seorang saja? Siapa saja? Tolong, menerimaku?!"

"Hentikan itu…"

"Menerimaku APA ADANYA?!"

"Aku bilang HENTIKAN ITU!!!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berlari kearahnya, lalu meninjunya sekuat tenaga, hingga ia terjatuh.

"Cih, tidak bisa kupercaya sesuatu seperti ini ada didalamku…"

"Kanji, kau…"

"Ya! Aku tahu selama ini, bahwa kau adalah aku. Tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, aku hanya ketakutan setengah mati ketika ditolak. Aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang membuat semua orang membenciku…"

"Kau tidak sendiri…"

Suara itu… kata-kata itu berasal dari seseorang berambut mangkok dengan rambut putih dibelakangku. Aku tidak mengenalinya, mungkin seseorang dari kakak kelasku, yang bisa kutebak adalah dia pemimpinnya.

Entah kenapa suara itu—walau aku tidak kenal siapa dia—terdengar sangat… hangat. Bukan dalam arti yang aneh-aneh, hanya saja mendengar seseorang berkata begitu kepadaku, aku merasa bahwa aku memang tidak seorang diri.

"……………hei, berdiri. Siapa saja yang terlihat sepertiku, aku tau mereka tidak selemah itu sehingga jatuh dalam sekali pukul"

'diriku' itu terbangun.

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa kamu itu adalah aku…."

"Benci mengakuinya, tapi kau adalah aku…. Dan aku adalah kau"

Sejak saat itu, aku menjadi bagian dari investigation team. Sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari orang-orang yang bernasib sama denganku, kami semua berusaha untuk memecahkan misteri pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di Inaba. Naoto, juga nantinya adalah bagian dari kami pula, aku sungguh terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa dia adalah perempuan, tapi kurasa aku lebih senang begitu. Aku juga berutang budi pada Souji-senpai—pemimpin kami. Dialah orang yang mengajarkanku banyak hal dalam kehidupan, dan oleh karena dialah, aku menjadi lebih kuat, Rokuten Maoh, adalah buktinya.

Setahun telah berlalu, kami semua berhasil memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai itu, Adachi telah ditangkap, Ameno-Sagiri telah dihentikan, dan Izanami telah dikalahkan. Senpai telah pergi, kembali ke kota asalnya, aku sedikit sedih ketika aku mendengar Naoto akan ikut dia—walau itu bercanda sekalipun. Tapi aku lebih sedih lagi, ketika aku harus mengantar dia pergi, dia orang yang sangat baik dan orang yang sangat kuat pula.

Tapi aku tidak boleh terus-terusan larut dalam kesedihan, senpai tidak pernah mengajariku sikap lemah seperti itu.

Baginya, bagiku, dan bagi kami semua, kisah kami baru saja dimulai…

Sekarang, jika seseorang bertanya kepadaku, apa arti kebahagiaan bagiku, aku tidak akan-akan ragu untuk berkata "aku bahagia, sebab teman-temanku ada disampingku…"

* * *

—_Fin—

* * *

_

**Author's Note**

HELL----------O!! one-shot kedua saya!! Engg… aku kurang ahli dalam menilai—terutama fic saya sendiri. Aku sendiri agak bingung dengan inti ceritanya, ada beberapa poin yang sebenarnya ingin saya masukkan sayangnya skill merangkai cerita saya tidaklah bagus. Genrenya juga tidaklah jelas, angst-nya kurang kerasa, friendship-nya bahkan sama sekali entah tidak kerasa atau tidak. Sudahlah…

Pribadi, menurut saya Kanji adalah anggota investigation team dengan 'other self' paling kuat perasaannya. Diantara semua anggota investigation team, hanya shadow miliknya yang masih bangun dan bicara setelah dikalahkan oleh Souji, dkk. Dia juga chara dengan hp dan serangan dasar paling kuat diantara semua anggota Investigation team. Membuatnya orang yang tetap berdiri apabila semua anggota lain telah jatuh (tentu saja karena hp-nya yang banyak sekali) umm… mari kita ganti topik…

Pertama-tama, saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada YouTube dan omegaevolution, atas videonya dimana saya lupa sebagian besar bagian percakapan Kanji dengan shadow Kanji. Dan juga kepada Will Smith dan Chris Gardner, atas filmnya yang sangat menyantuh, biografinya yang terdapat di dalam film sangat memberi inspirasi bagi saya. Lalu saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para para pembaca sekalian didepan layar komputer, laptop, maupun hp yang telah membaca fic saya yang gaje ini. Serta terima kasih yang kedua kalinya jika kalian sudi menekan tombol dibawah ini. Dan terima kasih yang ketiga kalinya, jika kalian bisa membantu saya dalam penulisan fic, dengan cara memberi segala review yang bisa membangun, baik kritik, saran, nasihat, dsb. Dalam review.

God Bless Us All

—_Tetsuwa Shuujin_


End file.
